legends_of_andaria_lore_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Aureus Imperium
'Overview' Imperials are the primary race of the Aureus Imperium, commonly known as the Empire. Pure Imperials are incredibly rare, and mostly concentrated in the province around their capital. Most other provinces are made up of mixed Imperials, where the Imperium annexed the area and interbred with the local populace. 'Appearance' Imperials are not a very tall race, average size for pure Imperial men being roughly 5'5, with women being slightly shorter. Due to the majority of Imperials being of mixed blood however, things such as size, skin tone, hair, and so on, tend to be varied depending on which section of the Empire you are in. Pure blood Imperials have been seen to be very tan with dark hair, sharp faces, and a distinct lack of hair on their bodies. 'Culture' Imperials are a very direct people, with a distinct lack of things that are common in other languages. For example, idioms are not commonly used in the Empire. Humor is also another odd subject of Imperial culture, as jokes are not incredibly common either. The only example of humor commonly found seems to have to do with the complexity of the joke. Imperials tend to be very acute towards detail however, almost to the point of obsession. The military is the prime subject of the Empire, with a lot of their culture and behavior based around it. A prime way to gain citizenship in the Empire is to serve in the Auxilia, since after four years of service, you can choose to resign and settle down. A majority of citizens are either descendants of Auxilia, or were Auxilia themselves until they resigned. Otherwise, unless you have a parent who was a Imperial citizen, the only chance you have at citizenship is by charter from the Council of Lords. Imperial citizens are also the only members of the Empire who can serve in the Legion. While not incredibly religious, they put large importance on family and home. In Imperial politics, the home is a sacred safe haven. Violating that safe haven will find you at odds with large amounts of people, and most likely, in a shallow grave. Otherwise, they integrate the culture and especially religion of the areas they annex. Being an Empire, they are incredibly Imperialistic, viewing other human kingdoms as less civilized, commonly terming them "Barbarians". While they have a superiority complex towards other humans, they are almost racist towards non-humans, Dwarves being the exception due to past history. However, Elves they view with caution, Goatmen with contempt, and Orcs with fury and steel. History To Be Written Quotes on Imperials "Pompous, think they're better than everyone, and a bit of a aura of Megalomania." -Citizen of Kargos "Make one your Enemy, their entire Dynasty will hate you, Make one your friend, you'll have an ally for life, much like one of us." ''- Random Dwarf ''"Imperials- they're all clad in shiny armor like the next fuck, but the difference is, they know how to use it." ''-Markanian Soldier ''"They want our Technology, but they can't have it, because Light knows what they'd kill with it!" -Artenian General Category:Factions